Teishokuya
by GinHijiLoveChild
Summary: "... If the silver haired samurai asked for it, just pour him a cup a day. That's what the silver haired samurai's friend had told me to do." "how about the –" "his friend had paid all. And remember yukio no matter how many times you were asked whether the bottle is empty, just say that it is still full." (GINHIJI SLASH)


冴 木明

January 3rd 2016

TEISHOKUYA

"Grandma Mitsuko, why are you still continuing this business? You aren't getting any profit. Plus your health are getting worse. Wouldn't it be better to call it quits by now? You can come back with me and stay together with us in the village. Mum and dad are worried about you."

"Yukio, grandma used to ask your grandpa the same question. But he never answered it. He only smiles." Her wrinkled face was decorated with a smile. Despite her sometimes furrowed brows, bearing the pain that struck, the smile she had on her face had never fade. Not even during the time her beloved husband was taken away from her. She still smiles.

"Yukio, you will find the answer to it. Just like how I found mine."

XXXX

 _"Mou hitori ni shinai yo" to_

 _Dakishimeteta sono ude wa Doko ni mo nai_

 _You said "I won't leave you alone anymore"_

 _But your arms that I used to hold tight were nowhere to be found_

 _ **-words-**_

 **XXXX**

The business was slow. Just like any other day. Yukio let out a soft sigh as she wipes the counter, ready to close the shop earlier.

"There's not even a customer. How am I supposed to find anything? Really now grandma." A sigh escaped her lips yet again. The sound of the door being opened caught her attention.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed"

The customer stood there silently for a while with his head fixated to the ground.

"Just a drink…"

"I'm sorry? But I can't hear you."

"I'll leave …. After a drink"

She stared at him for a brief moment. His face was gloomy, and the moonlight that shines behind him was almost blinding to her eyes.

"Well…it's only a drink. No big deal" she thought to herself as she welcomes the male in. her eyes followed him as he took the furthest seat from the counter.

"What would you like to drink, _okyakusan_?" she asked as she took out the sake cup out.

"The one on the top shelf."

"The top shelf? Is he the one that grandma mentioned before?" she asked herself as she took a bottle of sake from the top shelf.

XXXX

" _The sake we have here on the top shelf belong to a silver haired samurai and his friend. If the silver haired samurai asked for it, just pour him a cup a day. That's what the silver haired samurai's friend had told me to do."_

" _how about the –"_

" _his friend had paid all. And remember yukio no matter how many times you were asked whether the bottle is empty, just say that it is still full."_

" _grandma, I don't understand…why would you—"_

" _your question will be answered later, my dear."_

 _XXXX_

"Where's Mitsuko baa chan?"

The question asked by the male customer brought her wandering mind back to reality. She smiled before she replied "grandma is sick, so I'll be taking over for a while." The male customer only let out a soft nod as he sip the sake she had poured.

"Are you a regular? You seem to know grandma quite well." She asked, trying to break the silence that was building up. But he kept his lips pursed. She let out a soft inaudible sigh before she decided to get a closer look at the male customer. His permed hair shining brightly in the light of silver. It was not the best hairstyle she had seen but it looks decent on his slightly sunken face. She couldn't help but to notice the dark circles covering his droopy, metal red eyes along with his pale complexion. She was unsure whether it was caused by the lightning in the shop or because of his health. But one thing that she's sure, her eyes was glued on his face.

 _The liquor you left is still full, but my heart is already empty_

"Is it empty yet?"

"Your cup?"

"The bottle."

"Uh…it's not." she said as she placed the bottle of sake that was almost empty back to its place; on top of the shelf. She stole a glance towards him. She could sense the sadness in his eyes as he stood up from his seat, taking the wooden sword he had placed on the counter with him.

 _LAKE TOUYA_

"Tell _baachan_ , get well soon. And thank you for the drink" the male said with his back turned away from her.

"come again "

XXXX

"Shimaru nii, are you sure you left it there? That's an important report you know."

The samurai with bushy dark orange hair took out a piece of paper, wrote something, before showing it to the blond haired male.

 _I'm sorry. I had forgotten about it Z. But I had it hidden in the HQ Z_

"Shimaru nii… how could you forget such important document like that?"

 _I'm sorry Zzzz_

"Kondo san, what should we do?" the blonde haired male turned to his superior who is doing his practice swings.

"Just let it be. It's too risky to send our men to Edo just for the sake of a document. I don't want to lose our men more than I already had." He said as he continue swinging his _shinai_. His bare torso was covered with beads of sweat that dripped down his tan, muscular body.

"If we send in Hijikata-san , it will be no problem right?"

"There's a limit of being reckless Sougo. Especially with the condition he's in right now. "

The orange haired male nodded along.

"Would you mind explaining more about what you mean by _"with the condition he's in right now_ " Kondo san?"

"Toshi?"

Kondo turned his look towards the door. Leaning on the door was a male with his dark green hair tied in a ponytail.

"I mean what I said." His tone was stern unlike his usual self, paying no attention to him as he fixed his gaze to the swings he made.

"Kondo san. You have nothing to worry abou—"

Kondo swung his _shinai_ towards the long haired male before stopping it right above his shoulder. "You might have returned but the rhythm of your sword have yet to, Toshi. I don't want to risk that." He sighed as he pulled his _shinai_ away.

"There's nothing wrong with my swordsmanship Kondo san. " he rebutted. "You are worrying too much."

"Fight me. Prove me wrong."

"My pleasure."

Taking their stances, the two males drew out their _shinai_. Eyes were fixed on them. The room was dead silent. They stood still before lurching forward, exchanging blows with their _shinai_.

There was uncertainty in his swings and Kondo noticed it.

"Your swings were never this weak Toshi."

His swings are empty. He knew it better than anyone else. But, he tried. He tried to tune his sword but it were to no use. Something was missing. Something important.

The dance of the swords continued.

The sound of the pair of _shinai_ s biting each other was stopped when a loud thud was heard.

" I was wrong after all. It seems that you still have your fangs intact Toshi. I'm glad." Kondo smiled as he bent down to take his _shinai_ that was lying down on the ground. The green haired male looks fazed.

"Ah, this is embarrassing." Kondo laughed "I need to do more practice swings at this rate." He said as he patted his shoulder lightly. "Bring some of our men along tomorrow, just in case. Don't forget your _Muramasha_." The green haired male nodded lightly.

"I'll just bring yamazaki along."

"Only Yamazaki?"

"It's easier to move. Besides, it's easier to sacrifice him to the enemies"

"He's going to get really pissed off if he hear that."

"While I'm at it. Do you want anything?"

"Otae san's panties."

"Ok. I will make sure she cut your dick off."

"Nooooo not my precious son!" he whined as he placed his hand above his crotch, protectively.

They laughed. For what seems like eternity, the _Shinsengumi_ laughed. Even the demonic vice chief laughed.

XXXX

 _Sabishikute nemurenai yo_

 _Itsumo no youni_

 _Te wo tsunaide yo_

 _Furueteiru_

 _Kono yubi no aida ni sotto_

 _KIMI no nukumori wo wakete hoshii_

 _It's so lonely_

 _and I can't sleep_

 _Hold my hands_

 _like you always do_

 _Please share a bit of your warmth_

 _between my quivering fingers_

 _-_ 寂しくて眠れない夜は _-_

 _XXXX_

The stench of corpses. The foul smell of blood fills every molecules of air that he breathe. It suffocates him. Better than anyone else, he knew the smell. The smell of war. The stench of lives being taken away. The air reeks with regrets, loss, anguish, pain and tears. The odor that was carved down his very existence. And again, he sat there, down on his knee, in the middle of the bloodstained battlefield.

He was crying.

"HIJIKATA!" he rose from his futon, beads of sweat drips down from his forehead. His throat feels dry. His chest feels tight. He was breathing heavily. He clenched his fist. The figure of a male lying cold and stiff in his arms, bathed in blood was the image replayed every night in his dreams. Haunting him night by nights.

"Damn it…Damn it…"

XXXX

"Why me…"

"Shut up Yamazaki."

"Ugh, Kondo san… why must it be me?"

"You have to ask Toshi what the reasons are hahaha."

"You don't have anything to give Otae san, Kondo san?"

"Ah, I remember. Before we left, I asked Yorozuya to get me something. Can you take it from them?"

"They're the last people I want to see there though Kondo san."

"Please?"

"Ok."

"Take care, Toshi."

XXXX

It had been several weeks since she took over the shop, and slowly, she started to understand the meaning behind her grandma's words. Being able to see the smiles on their few customers as they savor the exquisite meal she prepared, was something she had never thought about. Even if it's just plain rice with mountains of ketchup on it. The fulfillment that they showed to her as they savored those exquisite delicacies, was enough to make her happy. The attachment she felt towards the customers was slowly blossoming.

 _But there's something missing. A question that has yet to be answered_

 _Who is he?_

She waited by the door that night. Waiting.

"Welcome. The usual drink?" a small nod was given.

 _The same time. The same drink, the same expression._

 _But that night, it was different._

She poured the liquor she took from the top shelf before preparing a bowl of rice, topped with bottles of mayonnaise.

"Here's your Hijikata special. You're the first to order this meal by the way."

He smiled softly. "He still haven't returned huh…" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. I just said this dog food tastes the same as ever."

"Dog food?"

"How's _baa chan_?"

" _Baa Chan_ is getting better. Thank you for asking. By the way Hijikata san, what are you working as?"

He snickered.

"Police."

"Really? That's awesome. Are you in some kind of special units?"

"Used to be. Thanks for the food. I will be heading back."

"Ah sure. By the way, I just noticed how pale you are looking. Will you be alright?"

"You really are Mitsuko _obaachan_ 's granddaughter. Don't worry I am fine. I'll get going now."

"Have a safe journey."

 _It has been a year_

 _It's been haunting me,_

 _It's been a year._

 _You have yet to return._

 _Where are you?_

 _XXXX_

He stood there for what seems forever. All the memories, gushing through the gates of his mind, flooding him with emotions. He reached his hand out toward the cold, broken door. The remaining remnants of what he used to call his "home"

"Vice chief! I couldn't find it."

"Really, Yamazaki. I should've come alone at this rate."

XXXX

 _Kioku nado iranai_

 _eien ni nemuritai_ _  
 _Mou kono mama__

 _asa ga konakutatte ii ya_

I don't need memories

I want to sleep for eternity  
At this rate, it's all right

if morning doesn't come

-あなたに出会わなければ-

XXXX

He could only stare. He was frozen in his place. There was nothing he could do. Too fast. By the time he blinked, a corpse of someone he cherished fall into his embrace. He tried fighting. But the next thing he knew, he was down on his knees with a sword buried through his abdomen. The yielder of the sword, was smirking at him.

"My little samurai-san. A demon won't be able to cut another demon. Only a human can."

" _Gintoki, It's just a dream. wake up"_

The bright shining sunlight that showered the room woke him up. He woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to him. He rose from the futon. A wet cloth fell down to his lap from his forehead.

"What…Where….? Ugh, I can't remember a thing."

A glass of water placed on the side of the bed caught his attention. He took the glass of water and gulped it down to relieve the raging headache in his head.

"I drank too much. I even thought I heard that mayora—"

"Yorozuya, I don't care if you want to get yourself piss drunk or whatever. But find somewhere else to drop dead on. The Shinsengumi headquarters is not the place. Seriously, stop making troubles wherever you go."

He turned around towards the door only to see a male leaning against the door. The person he longed to see. The person that he yearned to hold. He didn't change a bit. The arrogant looking face is the same as ever. But he noticed his long and silky hair that sways as the wind caressed it. He could only stare in disbelief. For a while, time seemed to have stopped for him.

"What a shitty morning to wake up in. Out of all people, it's you. What are Edo most wanted criminal doing here? Did the mayo got into your head? Or did your idiot superior get caught again? I'm not helping you this time around Oogushi-kun."

 ** _I miss you. I want to hold you. I miss you so much. My chest hurts. Why can't I say it?_**

"It's Hijikata. Dummy, I think the one who had too much sugar is you. I came here for two things, a document Shimaru nii-san left and to take that something that Kondo asked you to get for him."

 ** _Don't you miss me? Because I do. Like crazy._**

"Patsuan took back the panties. Tell him that"

"No kidding. Did he really asked for that?"

"You should know better. That stalker Gorilla is your beloved Chief isn't he?"

Hijikata let out a sigh .

"By the way, where did my clothes disappear to? Were you trying to attack me in my sleep?"

"Tch, like hell I would. Yamazaki is washing the puke off. Be thankful, you permed hair bastard."

He rose from the futon and he slowly approached Hijikata who was still standing near the door. Pulling him away from the door and pushing him to the wall.

 ** _I missed your warmth._**

 ** _I missed your voice._**

 ** _I missed everything._**

 ** _I want to hold you again._**

 ** _I want to embrace you_** _I want to be in your embrace_

" Don't tell me you weren't the least tempted. You are a homo after all."

" Aren't you one too? Shiroyasha."

" Because paying for prostitutes in yoshiwara is too costly. Besides, free sex is always better."

" Just sleep with the hyakka girl then. "

" That drunk terminator? No thanks. It will be tough if I accidentally got her pregnant. I'm fine with you. Homo vice chief. Besides, you could pass for a woman with this hairdo. You grew it out for me, right?"

" The fuck you saying bastard? Like hell I would- "

He leaned in closer and their lips met. Their tongues intertwined, their breath was rapid yet synchronized. With flushed cheeks, both hungrily tasting each other's lips. Enjoying the warm sensation that they dearly missed. The touches that sent shivers down to his spine, the huge yet rough palm that roams around his body. How he missed that.

Gintoki pulled away before he leaned in again, licking Hijikata's upper lips and lower lips alternately before kissing him fully. The bitter taste of tobacco were the taste he longed for, for one full year.

Both were eager to taste more of each other. Stealthily, Gintoki slid his hand inside Hijikata's yukata, he let his fingers caress his bare torso, roaming his bare torso with his hand. Feeling the warmth that he missed. He stopped as his hand touched a foreign feeling on the tip of his fingers. He pulls away.

" _Omamori-dama?_ Since when did you believe in god?" out of reflex, Hijikata swatted his hand away.

" None of your business. By the way, you are getting better. With whom did you practices it with?"

" None of your business too ."

" I would have arrested you if you said you practiced with that 'China' girl." Hijikata smirked as he pushed him down on the futon before climbing on top him.

"Oi oi you're topping now?"

" You had your turn last time. It's mine now."

" Cut me some slack Oogushi—" Hijikata sealed his lips with a small peck.

" It's Hijikata. And it's take it or leave it." A small smirk was painted on hijikata's lips as he heard a small "Tch" escaping his lips. He let his fingers ran across his bare body, tracing each and every inch of his torso. He could feel the numbers of scars scattered on his torso.

 _Where did you get this scar Gintoki? It wasn't there before._

 _This wound, it's still new. How did you get it?_

 _You lost weight don't you? You are so thin. It's all bones. I can clearly see your ribs Gintoki._

 _Are you eating well?_

"Hijikata how long are you going to fondle my breast like that? I'm not a woman. Geez. Hurry up and blow me."

" Don't rush me. We have all evening to ourselves. I want to enjoy you slowly."

" Evening? What are you talking—"

" It's 4 pm sleepyhead. You might as well sleep for eternity." Hijikata said as he showered his torso with light kisses. Slowly going down. Down from his belly to his thigh up to his crotch. He inhaled the musky scent before kissing it lightly. Licking the fabric that was covering it.

 _I missed your scent_

He placed his hands around Gintoki's waist, enjoying the little twitches he made as he teased the growing bulge hidden in his pants. The faint pants that Gintoki made was more than enough to arouse him, but he don't want it to end. He want to take it as slow as he could. He want to savor him thoroughly. He want to let his feelings be conveyed with every touch. He must not be hasty.

 _I missed your voice_

"Hiji…kata" he heard his name in between pants.

" How lewd. I have yet to touch you directly." Hijikata smirked as he climbed on top of the panting male before locking their lips together. Lips in lips, tongue in tongue, skin on skin. Breathing in each other's breath, inhaling each other scent. But Gintoki, especially seems to be too eager, too hungry with their kiss, unlike his usual self. His hand was constantly finding his, clasping their fingers together, seemingly reluctant to let go.

Hijikata slowly pulls away, breaking the kiss, leaving him hanging "hey Gintoki…isn't that enough—"

"It'll never will." Gintoki said before pulling him into his embrace. Wrapping his arms around his shoulder tightly.

"You're warm… I'm glad." He muttered under his breath.

"Gintoki…?"

"just a little. I want us to stay this way. Just for a while."

" Gintoki…?"

" Shut up. I'm just not up for this."

"Gintoki. Let go." His tone was stern and cold.

He was silenced. Slowly, yet reluctantly, he untangled himself from him pushing him away from him before he rose from the futon.

"I'm going back. They're waiting for me. Lend me your clothes for now." There was a scent of disappointment in his voice as he uttered those words. Slowly, he stood up.

 _I am the only one feeling this way…the only one feeling miserable … how stupid_

"Where do you think you're going Gintoki?" he said as he reached his hand out towards him, grabbing him by his wrist. "After all this time, you're going to give me a cold shoulder like that? Our business is still not yet finished you know." He could feel him twitch. Was it out of anger? Was it out of surprise? Was it out of disgust? He wasn't able to tell as he kept his back turned towards him.

"Fine. I'll finish that business you have down there." Gintoki coldly swatted his hand away, pushing him down back onto the futon. There was no hesitation in his touch but rather there was nothing to his touch. It was empty. It was different from the touches he felt earlier. Hijikata had his eyes fixed on him who was positioning himself in between his legs, slowly bending himself forward and that's when he noticed, the look in his eyes. The sad, lonely looking pair of eyes. He reached his hand out towards Gintoki, enveloping him in his arms before laying down with him.

" Bastard, what do you think you're doing? Let go."

He kept his lips shut, ignoring his order as he slowly caressed the back of his head softly.

" Bastard , let me go I say. Or I'll—"

" I never said that unfinished business is down there, so just stay put you shitty perm head."

" Let me go bastard."

" Your body…it is warm too." He whispered those words as he held onto him so tightly intertwining their legs together. "It's nicer this way."

 _I could feel your fingers trembling around me. You were quivering._

 _You were scared. You look pained._

 _Your eyes, they had lost its shine. where did it go?_

 _What is wrong with you? Why won't you tell me?_

 _Gintoki, were you in pain as I am?_

XXXX

"Vice Chief, he ran away on his own again. Seriously." Yamazaki let out a deep sigh as he lay down on the bench at the park. The book he took from the headquarters the night before, he placed next to him. The sun was shining brightly but the weather feels just nice. It had been too long since the last time his lungs was filled with the polluted air of Edo. It brought memories back to him. Back to the times where everything was simple and joyful. How he missed those memories. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and he could hear the distant sound of kids playing "kabbadi" and "mington" in the park. Life used to be so simple. That's what he thought. He glanced towards the book he placed next to him. A normal book, a normal diary, nothing extraordinary. Nothing confidential. Just a normal diary filled with the letter "Z" on every corner. He recalled the conversation he overheard the night before they left for Edo.

 _"Kondo san. Just now, it was on purpose, right?"_

 _"Was it that obvious?"_

 _"A little. But he didn't notice."_

 _" He was lost in thought, that vice chief."_

 _"Oh! You finally talked saito."_

 _"I forget to bring my paper kondo san."_

 _"Don't worry don't worry. It's been years since I heard you talk"_

 _"You must be really bothered right, Shimaru nii san? You even go all the to lie about leaving an important documents in the HQ"_

 _"I just want to see Hijikata Toshirou. Our demonic vice chief. Kondo san too. "_

 _"We all do, Saito. We all do "_

 _"Excluding me."_

 _"Sougo, you're a terrible liar."_

 _"A sissy Mayora is not fun to play around with. That's all."_

Yamazaki let again a deep sigh.

"Vice chief, hurry up and return to us."

XXXX

"It's been so long. I wonder how many bottles that drunkard drink. At this rate, I'm going to get bankrupt." he sighed before sliding the door open.

"welcome"

He was greeted by an unfamiliar voice. He peeked into the shop only to find a beautiful young maiden standing behind the counter instead of the grandma who used to serve him. He hesitated before finally entering the restaurant. The place he used to sit with him was occupied but a seat far from everyone else caught his attention. He took his seat there while he waits for his order to be taken.

" What would you like to have?"

"Hijikata special and some sake."

"Please wait for a moment. I will prepare it." she said with a smile.

His eyes wonders around the shop. Nothing had changed. The only thing that changed was the one serving him was not Mitsuko-san. He wonders to himself what might have happened to her. From the slit on the sleeve of his yukata, he took out a pack of cigarette that he bought at the run down vending machine down the road.

" That guy haven't had anything to eat today. Will he be ok? He'd been sleeping the whole day. I guess I'll just buy him something later."

The door slides open and appears a teenage boy with glasses into the shop. He didn't notice the look he gave as he heads straight to the counter.

"Excuse me, but did a silver haired samurai dropped by here yesterday? He wore a white kimono and he carried along a wooden sword."

" Ah, Hijikata san? He came last night. But he went back after a meal though."

"Hijikata-san?" the boy looked puzzled.

"Megane ?" unconsciously he called out to the boy. He could see the surprised look on his face as he rushed to the place he was at.

"HIJIKATA SAN?! IS THAT YOU? WHEN DID YOU RETURN? HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE HERE? Really though, I almost couldn't recognize you. You grew out your hair. "

"Hey slow down."" He said as he offered him a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry. It's just It's been too long."

"It is. Almost one year. Edo had really changed since that time."

"Yeah. So many things happened during that time. Say, Hijikata san did you come here alone?"

"With Yamazaki. Kondo san and the other stayed behind. I came only to take something."

"Ah, I see, I thought…" he was cut off when the meals Hijikata ordered was served.

"Here's your 'Hijikata Special." You're the second person to order this by the way." The waitress said with a smile.

"Edo really did change. To think I would find another person who share the same taste me." He chuckled

"That's true. Edo had changed a lot. Gin chan too."

" Did you say something ?"

"Eh? No, nothing."

" Have you eaten? Do you want anything, Megane kun?"

" No, not really. Say, Hijikata san, did Kondo san gave you a note? From gin chan."

"Saa na . He might have but I don't remember."

" Ah, that's too bad. I even rummaged the bin for that note.'

' The bin?"

" He stayed up just to write it, only for it to end up in the bin. Typical Gin chan."

"Yeah… that's typical of him."

"Ah, Hijikata san, I need to get going. Gin chan was out the whole night, so I have to search for him."

"He's probably locked in the pachinko. he's a grown ass man. Don't worry."

"Even if you say so…I can't do that. Gin chan isn't the Gin chan he used to be. That's why Kagura and I are worried. "

"What do you mean Megane?"

" It might be just another year for you but for gin chan, and for us, it had been a really long and painful year. Gin chan is the one who's affected the most. He's still having nightmares till today. We don't know what was in his nightmare, but he looked scared. And….he keeps calling out someone's name." Shinpachi stood up before slightly bowing towards him.

"I'm sure Gin chan will feel really happy if he see you. Ja, I'm going to make my move. I hope we can see each other again soon."

XXXX

The steps he took feels exceptionally heavy. The journey back to the empty house that was once used as the Shinsengumi secret hideout feels too far.

 _I have to hurry ._

 _I want to see him._

 _I want to embrace him_

 _I want to see him._

 _I don't want to let him go_

 _I want to tell him_

 _I have to hurry to meet him ._

With those thoughts, he rushed to the place he belongs to.

In his arms

XXXX

 _Dare yori mo KIMI wo omou_

 _Tsuyosa dake wa_

 _makenai noni Itsumo_

 _I'm thinking of you above anyone else_

 _I believe,_

 _this strength alone is invincible_

 _-Sleepless Nights-_

 _XXXX_

Such sweet warmth enveloping me. Soothing

Such sweet voice. Calling my name

What a nice dream

The sound of birds chirping and the warm sunlight that seeps through the cracks of the window woke him up from his deep sleep. A sleep that he have not experienced for one whole year. A sleep that was not haunted by nightmares. Only memories of indescribable warmth enveloping his scarred body. He slowly rose from the futon and let his eyes wonders, searching for something; or rather someone that he hoped to see. But there's no one. Only him, alone.

"Not even a goodbye. Bastard." There's a hint of disappointment in his voice. He turned to his side only to discover his neatly folded kimono and on top of it, he saw the _omamori-dama_ that used to hang from that person's neck.

"Well at least, he left something. I hope it's money" he thought to himself as he opened the _omamori-dama._ He found something even more precious than money. A piece of crumpled note, or rather the note that he wrote to him. At the bottom of the note was reply, neatly written.

 _Yorozuya,_

 _Don't go shoving your nose into someone else's ass, just take care of yourself. Because you have a promise that you need to shoulder. But don't worry, we'll shoulder that promise together in the future. The Shinsengumi will return. So sharpen up your katana and do what you always do best. Because when I return, I will be your other blade again._

" He was carrying this around? How did he even get this?" he chuckled to himself as he carefully folded the note, placed it into the _omamori-dama_ before wearing it around his neck.

"Really, what an unlikable guy he is."

XXXX

 _Dare ni demo tsuki akari ni_

 _Dareka wo omoi_

 _Nemurenu yoru ga aru_

 _Kurayami no naka demo_

 _Utsumukanaide to_

 _Warau hikari wo shinjitete hoshii_

 _Anyone, under the moonlight,_

 _Cross the sleepless nights over,_

 _Think of someone dearly_

 _Even tough, enshrouded in darkness,_

 _Don't look downward, face it with smile_

 _And place your trust on the ray of hope_

\- 寂しくて眠れない夜は –

XXXX

" Grandma , one order of Hijikata special and Uji Gintoki Don with sake."

" Coming up. Yukio help me with it."

"ok grandma."

" mayora, you still eating that dog food?"

" shut up afro bastard."

" whose head are you calling an afro bastard?! impotent V-bang Vice Chief?!"

" you wanna fight bastard?!"

" bring it on!"

"OTAEE SAAAAN MARRY ME "

" GO DIE STALKER GORILLA"

 _The reason why grandma and grandpa continued with this shop, I finally understand them_

Welcome to Teishokuya. May I take your order?

Made for GinHijiGin week

3-9 january 2016


End file.
